The Great Race
by lebunnylub
Summary: Alfred has decided to run 277 miles in four days so he can be with Arthur for Christmas. He's receiving help from his friends and is motivated by one prospect: To ask that all important question. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Something for the Holidays season! Please read and Review. Note: Both Human names and Country names used.

Talking: "ABCabcABC."

Thinking/text message/over the phone: "_ABCabcABCabc"_

"The Great Race"

* * *

><p>"I know, I've asked this before, but are you sure you're ready to do this, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked as he walked in with the other into the small jewelry store.<p>

"Of course dude! I got this, no problem! I've been planning this for months so no backing out! I'm the hero after all and hero's always finish through!" Alfred said as he approached the cash register.

"It just seems like it would be difficult and what if you don't make it on time?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Dude! Are you doubting me? Not cool, it's the holiday season, you have to have a little faith." Alfred said, with a wink. He looked to the man behind the register with a smile and told him his name, the man smiled and went to the back.

"I-I'm just concerned for your health, running that much, it could really strain your body." Kiku added.

"Well, I thought about that so I've been training! Also, I'm the United States of America, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Alfred said with a confident laugh.

"It still may prove difficult." Kiku said softly, knowing he wasn't going to persuade the other but still knew he should try.

"Y'know, that's kind of what I wanted to prove though...even if it's difficult...I'll make it for him." Alfred said, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Alfred-san, you are a true romantic. I never knew." Kiku said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone!" Alfred yelled.

"I wont."

The man came back from the back of the store holding a small leather box, he placed in a velvet pouch and handed it to Alfred with a smile. Alfred took it happily and placed it in his pocket after he payed the man. The two then walked outside and over to a bench. Alfred sat there with a bit of hesitation then took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a few lines on the paper. He folded it up and placed it in an envelope.

"Okay, before I do this! I'll give Iggy a quick call." Alfred said taking out his phone. Kiku just gave a nod.

Alfred waited a few moments for Arthur to pick up the phone.

"Hey Artie! Guess what!" Alfred practically screamed into the phone.

"_Too Loud! You Git! ...what is it?"_

"I'm in Sunderland right now!" Alfred cheered.

"_What are you doing all the way over there? Don't tell me you got lost again?" _

"No! I meant to be here! I have this awesome plan to run from here all the way to your house!" Alfred exclaimed smiling brightly.

"_There? To my house? Are you daft? Why on earth would you think that was a good idea?"_

"Hey, Artie what are you doing Christmas?" Alfred asked ignoring the others questions.

_"I-I'm staying at home...idiot."_

"Okay! I'll be there Christmas morning! You wait and see!" Alfred said with a huge smile.

_"It's the 21st, you only have four days to get here if you run! Don't be a fool!"_

"I can do it! Have faith in the Christmas spirit!" Alfred chimed happily.

"_Christmas spirit my arse! You'd break your legs from running so much!"_

"You better hope Santa didn't hear you! Hahaha! I'm doing it, just watch!" Alfred said and hung up before the other could object any further.

Alfred stood up and looked over to Kiku with a grin.

"Let's get started, I've got a lot of ground to cover before Christmas." Alfred said to Kiku.

"R-Right, If you aren't going to change your mind I'll help." Kiku said with a nod.

"Just keep me on track, okay? Tell me if I need to go faster and how much I need to do, I want to get there Christmas morning so I'm counting on you!" Alfred said with a smile, and patted the other's back.

"I'll try my best, Alfred-san, as should you." Kiku said, and Alfred simply flashed him a peace sign.

Alfred went to go get dressed in his running attire while Kiku waited outside. He took out his phone and started texting a few other nations about what was going on. His first reply was from France who was more then excited about this event, he agreed to help a bit and come watch. Surprisingly, Germany texted back next. He only offered to help keep Alfred on track for his running if Kiku needed help. Canada texted back with a smiley face and others responded as well. Even Russia offered some vodka, very surprisingly.

Alfred came out in all windbreaker work out sweats. It was cold as one would expect around this time of the season, the wind chill factor was brutal as well. Kiku gave a nod to Alfred's choice of dress, there were times when Alfred did think ahead. It must have meant that what he was doing was too important to let anything go to chance.

"I've worked out a schedule that could work, it really depends on how fast you run but I think you'll be able to make it if my math is correct." Kiku said holding up a sheet of paper that Alfred scanned over.

"Awesome, dude! I knew I could count on you!" Alfred cheered.

"It is no problem Alfred-san. Also some of the other countries may show up as well to cheer you on." Kiku mentioned, he too seemed to feel a bit more energetic then usual.

"Really? No way! Haha, this is going to be great!"

"Are you ready to start?" Kiku asked and went to get his moped.

"Always ready man!" Alfred said throwing his fist in the air.

"Okay here is the route you need to take, I'll be at the first resting point waiting for you." Kiku said showing Alfred the route on the map then folding it up neatly.

"Awesome, thanks Kiku. You're a great friend." Alfred said with a childish grin.

"A-Ah, well no, I wouldn't say that...I-I just...thank you very much, Alfred-san." Kiku said then gave a quick bow.

"No problem, now lets get started!" Alfred took out a piece of chalk and drew a straight line in front of it and stood behind it, to take a deep breath. Kiku took out his stop watch and when Alfred gave him a nod he set Alfred off and started his watch.

* * *

><p>Moped!Kiku can't you just imagine him on one of those?<p>

Any way this is just the intro- to a very fluff and romantic story based around the holidays. 277 miles is a lot but Alfred would do something over the top like that.


	2. Day 1

Sorry everyone for taking so long, Finals and yeah. Anyway, next chapter! Note: Human and Country names used.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Easy does it, easy does it, don't get ahead of yourself. Ease into, no need for waisting energy, I'm going to need it towards the end..." Alfred, also known as the personification of the United States of America, was chanting this softly to himself as he ran down the streets in England.<p>

He was excitedly giddy beyond compare for what he was planning, but this was the first day; he had to save his energy. The hero has to come out on top every time, he can't let anything get in his way, even his over exuberant attitude. This was a monumental occasion though and he was so happy, and the fact it was the Christmas season just took it over the edge. The houses were decorated and the smell of pine was just everywhere this time of year, so it was filling his lungs with with every inhale. People were baking and even though he was in England some of them smelled awfully amazing. Pies and cookies, oh gawd...was that fudge?

He shook his head from the distracting thoughts of food and delicious baked goods, and continued his running. He looked ahead and could see people lined up against the side walk, and they were smiling at him. Smiling and waving? Over-enthusiastically waving as well. Alfred quirked an eyebrow in wonderment, then smiled when he saw in their hands were miniature American flags. His people had come to cheer for him!

He laughed joyously.

Then he heard some cheers in a familiar language, French? French people were here and cheering for him too? He looked and saw the very fashionable coats of the french, their luxurious hair flowing just right and they were cheering for him as well.

He let out another belt of laughter, Kiku must have told everyone about this. Ow, his side cramped.

So he kept up his running, making sure not to burst out laughing anymore and waved happily at the people waving at him and cheering for him. He heard Spanish, Italian, along with some German cheers. His heart was fluttering from the good feelings and was tempted to start skipping along. The only problem was that in the slowly growing crowd of faces he knew the one he cherished most wasn't in there. He would just have to believe Arthur was sitting at home cheering him on from there.

Which was all he needed to know, despite the sudden side cramp that kept making every other breathe a pain in the ass to accomplish. Trying to keep himself calm and breath normally he looked out straight ahead, were those cobble stones? Oh gawd...

He smirked to himself and his devious smile he usually kept hidden (unless he was in the bedroom) crept onto his face. Bring it on.

His stride was gallant, and his form remarkable like a true athlete, and dashed across on the cobble stone pavement with ease. He could feel himself sweating but that was no big deal. It's been about, he looked down at his watch that kept track of how many miles he's been running and paled at the number. 17.25 miles completed.

When did Kiku say he was going to have his first break at? 40 miles?

He sighed to himself, he knew from the very beginning this wasn't going to be easy but he didn't know how true that would be until he actually started. This was going to be hell, thankfully the cool air and the support from everyone on the sides kept his spirits high. This wasn't a chore, he wanted to do this and not just for the sake of doing it, he was doing this to express his feelings to the one he loved.

Alfred, never looked at his watch again as his resolve thickened he continued his run. Timed seemed to stop in his mind as his thoughts were filled with just keeping his legs moving, keeping his breathing regular and not loosing focus to where he was going.

It seemed that was enough to get him to Kiku, who was sitting on a park bench with his moped stationed next to him. He stood up, with his arms folded in front oh him and gave a soft almost invisible smile.

"Yo~! Dude! I'm beat!" Alfred said slowing to a walk.

"Ah, don't stop just yet, please walk with me so you warm down properly and we'll get you some food." Kiku said frantically as he grabbed his moped and started to walk with Alfred, who raised his hands above his head.

"We'll? As in you and another person?" Alfred asked confused and panting.

"Ah, yes. Come with me." Kiku then lead him inside a small cafe that was completely empty.

"Hey, why isn't anyone here?" Alfred huffed, then his stomach grumbled.

"You can sit down, Alfred-san. I'll go talk to the chef." Kiku said then went to the back.

Alfred did and slouched down in the little chair, there was a glass of water which he took and began sipping lightly. He let out a sigh as his body finally relaxed.

"Ahn~,As uncouth as ever I see!" Came the flamboyant voice of non other then Francis Bonnefoy.

He walked out and greeted Alfred wearing a chefs uniform with his hair in pulled back in a small ponytail, he was smirking down at Alfred.

Alfred jerked in surprise and sta up straight. "France! I mean Francis! What are you doing here?" Alfred asked confused then looked to Kiku who was carting in something, he couldn't tell everything was covered with a silver dish.

"Why, but to cheer you on and offer support only I can give." Francis said, his smirk grew wider and Alfred began to feel a bit creeped out.

"Uhh..."

"Voila!" He chimed happily as he displaced an array of french cuisine dishes beautifully crafted on each plate.

"Woah, really dude? All this for me? Man, you rock!" Alfred said taking a fork and knife to start digging in. This food was pretty good though he would have liked some hamburgers instead, but since Santa was probably watching he held his tongue and continue to inhale the food.

"Wait! A-Ah, Alfred-san, please remember you will need to run about 30 more miles today, so don't eat too much." Kiku said nervously.

"Don't worry I got this! Thanks Francis, you're a pretty nice guy!" Alfred said with a huge smile and took another bite.

"Why thank you, as you say 'tis the season, non?" Francis said with a chuckle.

"Haha! You bet dude!" Alfred cheered then continued eating.

Kiku later came in with a small first aid. Alfred looked at him skeptically.

"Hey, I'm not hurt or anything so you don't have to worry." Alfred said trying to reassure his friend.

"Please, Alfred-san, take these anti-inflammatory. They well help in the long run." Kiku said and handed Alfred two pills.

"Aw, man I hate swallowing medicine..." Alfred muttered but took them anyway, he knew Kiku only had his best interests at heart. He wasn't going to lie either, his body was feeling a bit sore already.

After he finished eating, he set his plate and forks aside and let out a content sigh. Kiku then informed him that he would have an hour to digest, refresh himself and use the restroom before he would have to start again. He stretched out in the chair and waited for a moment, until he saw Francis head for the door of the cafe.

"Hey wait, where you going?" Alfred asked standing up.

"Huh? oh don't miss me so soon, I'll still be cheering for you." Francis said with a wink.

"Thanks man, this means a lot." Alfred said softly with a charming smile.

"I just want you to succeed, for Arthur's sake." Francis said softly.

"Haha! Me too!" Alfred said then began laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ready, Seto! Go!" Kiku called out and started the timer for Alfred's next run.<p>

Alfred took off at an easy but strong pace, it was around 3 in the afternoon, and he knew it would take him close to four hours to complete this last leg of the run for the day if he kept at this pace. His stomach felt warm but it didn't feel strained or full, which was good. He didn't want to have to throw up in front of everyone who was cheering for him. He's the United States of America, he can't just throw up, especially on his first day.

So, he kept his mind on other things, the houses starting to light up, the garlands that decorated the doors and fences, and the festive ribbons that reminded him of how close Christmas was.

His hair fluttered in the wind as he ran through the streets, with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the clock and it was around three. He decided he ought to see if there was anything good on the telly. Usually around the Christmas season there was some special going on and he needed to keep his mind of a certain American idiot boyfriend of his. He tried calling him multiple times sense their last chat, but they all went to voicemall. It seemed that his idiot love was actually going through with his ludicrous plan after all.<p>

He sat down in his comfy arm chair, and turned on the first station. A news woman stood in front with a smile as she blathered on about the weather and events that held no real importance. The scene changed to a group, of what looked like teens and young adults, all wearing Santa hats.

"Now what is with this huge gathering?" She asked then held the microphone closer to the group.

"We're here to cheer on our pal! He's running all the way to London, this guys an animal!" One exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's so boss! Woo!" Another chimed.

"GO ALFRED!" The group screamed, making both the reporter and Arthur cringe.

"I-I see, well that is something. Is he coming this way?" She asked, trying to calm the group.

"Yeah! He should be here soon!" One said happily.

The cameraman then panned back to the woman who then stepped to the side. " It seems we have a freelance runner on our hands. We'll be keeping an out for this Alfred character."

Arthur chuckled.

Suddenly, what looked like Kiku on a moped sped by in the background with his scarf whipping behind him. Arthur blinked and thought he was just imagining things. The news went back to reporting already reported boring news, and he was tempted to change the channel when the same reporter appeared on screen.

"Well, here he is, the man that's been making such a huge fuss." She said and the cameraman zoomed in on Alfred's running form. It was strong and graceful, and his face for once showed upmost concentration. The cameraman watched him for a moment then went back to the woman, which in turn made Arthur scowl.

"So this is the man ladies and gentleman, please come cheer for his cause!" She said almost too happily as her face looked a bit flushed. She was obviously attracted to him and Arthur glared at the T.v. and wondered if he should call her and explain in great detail, their relationship. He shook his head and knew being jealous was very immature of him. Besides, Alfred was running to him specifically, so he had no worries, despite everyone else watching.

* * *

><p>...That took a while, the next update should be a lot sooner. Thank you all for reviewing, and doing the alert or favs thing. It means a lot.<p>

**Request:** Do you have an oc that wants to cheer Alfred on? Then drop a review! explain the looks, personailty and who they are! they can be random people or personifications themselves. Like states or provinces. If you want them to say or do a certain thing please explain. They can't physically do anything to him though. Like no tackling him to the ground. lol

Moped!Kiku strikes again!.


	3. Day 2

Another chapter, woot. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up, if you have an oc you want to cheer Alfred on, post it in a review? If not, review anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>It was another grey morning when Laura* woke up, but she could see that there had been a light dusting of snow last night. It really did feel like Christmas, so she quickly got out of bed and headed down stairs where she made herself a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch to watch some Tv. She clicked through the channels when the title "Free-lance runner" flashed across the screen. A runner herself, she smiled and decided to see what was going on. She watched and saw a handsome young man running down a street, with many people now stacked up along the sides cheering for him. She waited and listened as she took another spoon full of cereal for some sort of explanation.<p>

"Well, from what little explanation we received for his friend, Kiku Honda of Japan. It seems that mister Alfred F. Jones, is doing an impressive 277 mile run, to somewhere deep in London. He's planning on getting to his destination by Christmas but for what reason, it is unsure. The whole country seems to be buzzing now, especially with the recent flood of people from all over the world coming to cheer. What is this man's aim?" She asked, then the cameraman panned back over to Alfred running.

Something sparked in Laura, she finished her breakfast and went back up to her room. When she came down she was wearing a green shirt with black running pants, and running shoes. Her mom who just poured herself some tea, stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"You get inspired?" Her mother asked cheerfully.

"Yeah a bit, I'm going to go out for a run." Laura responded with a smile.

"Well, when are you planning to be home, we have things to do today?" Her mother asked a bit more seriously.

"...Hmm, Christmas. I'll be back by then." She said, and with a smirk she swung the door open before her mom could say anything and ran outside.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Rustling could be heard behind a bush outside a small restaurant, many people walked quickly by it with confusion and fear in their eyes.

"Is he here yet? Ow!" An English accented man asked.

"Shhhush! He's coming." A woman's voice but with a slight Irish accent retorted.

Kiku Honda, came up to the small restaurant, wheeled his moped to the side and started locking it up.

"That him?" A man with a distinct Scottish accent asked.

" Is that 'm? I can wrangle him up not problem, mate!" An Australian accent said, too loudly.

"Idiot! He's going to hear us! Wait till he's inside!" The female of the group hissed.

"You're pretty loud yourself little miss." The Scottish accented man countered.

"Hey look! He's going inside!" A young voice rang out.

The group sprang up from the bushes, Wales* brushed off the leaves that stuck to his long black coat. He was a tall, thin individual with pale skin and blue eyes. He looked over to his sibling, N. Ireland*, a young woman with with red curly hair and the distinct eyebrows that England had only a bit smaller in proportion. He stood out of the bush and offered his hand to help her out as well.

She glared a bit but took his hand before stepping out of the bush. The next man, Scotland* followed, he was a rather larger man with wild red hair, and had one eye green the other brown. He looked over to the other two, Australia and Sealand who also fumbled out of the bush.

"Come on lads, we've got some work to do." Scotland said, and led the group of siblings into the restaurant.

They walked in quite calmly and set their eyes on Kiku who was busy looking over some numbers, probably for Alfred's race. When the group got closer he realized exactly who they were.

"Oh...umm...Hello?" Kiku asked before his eyes widened in horror as the group mobbed him to the ground.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Alfred started his morning run off feeling fresh and ready for anything, he felt strong despite certain sore parts of his body. Another little rest, and a good meal should do the trick. He wondered what he would eat today? Yesterday, he had France's cooking so maybe today it would be different.

As he ran through the busy streets and cheering crowds, his mind wandered to the possible countries that would be feeding him. Non of them were as appealing as a juicy hamburger but some pasta, or maybe wurst from Germany would suffice. Oh! Maybe Japan would cook something, that would be awesome! Spain hand pretty good food too and maybe if his brother was here.

He thought softly to himself and wondered if his brother knew what he was doing or was watching him. Alfred let out a sigh and shook his head, he just had to hope that he was cheering for him. Canada was always cool about helping him out, they were best friend despite such huge differences in personality and taste. Hmm...some pancakes with real maple syrup would be great right about now.

He looked down at his watch, 23.45 miles! He had about 18 more miles to go, to accomplish his first portion of the day. He could do it, he just had to keep thinking of his goal, not the pain in his legs, and sides. Just that day, when he can become the happiest man on earth.

He looked to the crowd and smiled as they cheered loudly for him to do his best. People were wearing santa hats, or elf costumes as the cheered and waved a little American flag around. He smiled, and felt truly grateful. His heart filled with warmth and for a moment he forgot about the pain or the dwindling will to keep going. He actually felt as light as air.

He ran, and for some reason much faster then he expected he could.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Kiku slumped against his chair in exhaustion, his hair and clothes messed up and some sort of substance that resembled scone crumbs littered his mouth. The siblings dashed out quickly and went around back to do their own little "cheer".

"Lets make that idiot feel like he's at home." Scotland said, as he painted the word "FUCK" in giant red letters.

"What's that word mean?" Sealand asked curiously, all done with his large posters which was just an exclamation point.

"Huh? Oh well, it's an American term for..." Scotland then found his mouth covered by N. Ireland who was glaring at her brother.

"It doesn't mean anything, just go over there!" She said pointing to where Wales and Australia were.

"Stop lying! I know you grown-ups keep all the cool stuff to yourself!" Sealand said with a huff, but did as he was told.

The group after making their posters, head out to where Alfred was going to be running down any minute. Sure enough the strong willed American came running and the group quickly held the posters up and over their heads.

Alfred looked over when he saw the bright posters and was shocked to see the people holding them. Wales was holding one up that simply said "Git,", next was who was smiling sweetly as she held up one that said "Don't". Scotland was holding one up, but didn't look Alfred in the eyes, his boldly read "FUCK". The Australia whose poster said "Up" then lastly Sealand, who was jumping around with an exclamation point.

They were all smiling, some more then others but they were smiling. He smiled and laughed as he ran past them, they certainly knew how to cheer a guy up. Now he had to succeed, or he would have a 4 angry siblings beat him to a pulp.

He found his way to the restaurant and found Kiku trying to clean himself up along with the chairs and tables that were knocked over.

"Dude! Kiku! What happened here man?" Alfred asked, loudly which made Kiku jump in fright.

"O-oh, it's you A-Alfred-san, well Arthur's siblings came in and..." Kiku suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry, I told them what you were planning."

"Huh? Oh, I think it's okay. I don't think they'll tell him. What did they do to make you tell? You're pretty good at keeping your mouth shut." Alfred asked rather curious.

"Ah, w-well..." He started quivering slightly. "...they force fed me England's old cooking."

Alfred put his hands on Kiku's shoulders and gave him an understanding look. "It's ok, if you need to cry let it out. I'm here."

"I-I'll be fine... I think." He then held his sides as his stomach lurched and tightened in his body.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of the rest, aru." China said, appearing from the kitchen doors of the restaurant.

"Yao! Dude! You're helping out too? Sweet!" Alfred said, and gave a little fist pump. He did love Yao's cooking.

"Well, I don't really celebrate Christmas, but since you finally decided to use your head for once, I think it is cause for some sort of celebration, aru." Yao said, then brought a cart full of food.

"Dude, you so rock!" Alfred cheered and began to eat.

Kiku seemed to have run off to the bathroom while he was eating but Yao was able to take care of his aching muscles and sore feet. When Kiku came back in, he was given his anti-inflammatory and a quick shower.

After getting dressed and stretching a bit, he headed back out to start the last portion of his run for the day.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Laura got off the bus and walked past the immense crowd of people, they were all waiting for Alfred to come running down the street. She felt all the excitement in the air and was beginning to feel a bit giddy herself. She was smiling in anticipation, and looked to see when he was getting close.

This was a dumb idea, stupid even but, she felt too excited and happy to care. This was going to be fun and one great experience, so she was going to do it.

Alfred's figure started growing in the distance, his face was sweaty and you could see his breathe in the growing cold air. Yet, he was smiling for some reason, his eyes were glowing with optimism and the adrenaline of running.

Laura smiled, and when he got close she jumped into the street with him and started running as well. Alfred looked over at the smaller girl giving a questioning glance.

"I'm going to join you! It's more fun to run with other people!" She said with a smile.

He laughed. "Thanks ,but it might be too much for you!"

"I can handle it." She said with a smirk.

"That's the spirit!" He said and charged forward.

His stride was much longer then hers so it didn't take him long to get ahead, but she wasn't slow either. The only strange part was she was finding that she was not alone. More people started running with her as well. Young and old and all the like. They were running in whatever outfit they had on, some more prepared then others. She laughed a bit but kept up her strong pace, following Alfred, keeping an eye on his broad back.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Arthur finally got home after a rather late meeting, that got held up with his boss. He was quite tired and found a comfortable seat in his arm chair with a small cup of tea to soothe his nerves. He took the remote in hand and then looked at the blank screen of the telly. He was a bit scared to turn it on.

With his hand shaking he turned it on, and too the previous news station.

"Well, it looked like our free-lance runner has started a trend!" The woman said, then the camera panned over to Alfred then the other group of runners behind him.

"That idiot is inspiring more idiots." Arthur muttered to himself.

"Now a recap of his events so far!" The reporter said and they cut to the news station.

Arthur was not amused but he did miss the whole day so he thought it might be interesting. They showed the people from earlier yelling and cheering for Alfred, then Arthur saw something that made his eyebrows twitch. His siblings were there, and with signs no less.

"Git, Don't FUCK Up !" It read.

Arthur chocked on his tea a bit, but the screen went to Alfred's reaction. He smiled and laughed like the git he was and kept going.

Arthur's face relaxed into a caring smile as he leaned comfortably in his arm chair, and watched his lover continue his run. He then clicked to the next channel, where a group of women sat around talking.

He wasn't sure what was going on till the title flashed on the screen. "Rate That Arse!" It read.

Arthur grimaced and was going to change the channel when something caught his attention, a certain arse he knew quite well. Alfred's arse was on their jumbo Tv screen, it must be right now because it was obvious he was running. Live filming of his boyfriends arse.

The women talked admittedly about how shapely it was and how firm it probably was but they couldn't tell with the wind-breaker pants he was wearing. Arthur glared at the women, then his eyes glinted over to his boyfriends arse. He looked at deeply, and seemed to contemplate what they were saying about it. Alfred was in shape, but he did have a nice area of fat on it as well. He didn't mind too much though, but the fact that those woman were broadcasting this nation wide, irked him considerably.

* * *

><p><strong>Request:<strong> Do you have an oc that wants to cheer Alfred on? Then drop a review! explain the looks, personailty and who they are! they can be random people or personifications themselves. Like states or provinces. If you want them to say or do a certain thing please explain. They can't physically do anything to him though. Like no tackling him to the ground. lol

**Note: **Wales uses proper grammar...even on posters.

*= OC.

If you've reviewed with an Oc and it's not instantly in the next chapter don't worry it will be in another. I wont skip out on people.


	4. Day 3

Another chapter, woot. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up, if you have an oc you want to cheer Alfred on, post it in a review? If not, review anyways. If your Oc is not in this chapter it most likely will be in the next, also I'm sorry I don't get your Oc perfectly, I'll try to keep to the personality but I do need them to contribute a tiny bit. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up bright and early for his third day of his running marathon. He crawled out of his bed quickly, went to the bathroom to clean up and got his running clothes on once again. He warmed up, and stretched a bit before he went to the hotel lobby. He saw Kiku sitting down at one of the tables and waved for him to come sit with him also.<p>

"We have prepared a small breakfast for you, something light. I think you will enjoy it though, Alfred-san." Kiku said with the smallest hint of a smirk.

"Sweet dude, I can't wait. I'm so hungry lately from all the running, woo~" He said leaning back in the chair to await his food with a smirk.

It was obvious that Alfred was tired and worn down, but thanks for the fact he was a country and not some mere human he was fairing far well then anyone would normally expect. That didn't mean his body wasn't screaming at him to stop pushing it so hard. Still he just had this day, and one other before he could rest. He smiled at the thought of getting cozy by the fireplace with England, both content and happy.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a plate hitting the table, he could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes and...whats was that? Maple syrup, oh yes, food of the gods. Maple syrup and from the smell, the real kind. He snapped his eyes open, and stared at the stack of pancakes in front of him, he started to drool.

"Aw man! This is the best day ever! Who knew I was craving pancakes so badly?" Alfred asked with a happy surprise then tore his eyes away from his beautiful stack of pancakes to Kiku.

Kiku pointed with a small smile to someone beside Alfred that he hadn't noticed before. Alfred looked over to see his brother there standing with a waiters uniform on, he was smiling softly at the other. Alfred stood up instantly, and embraced his brother in a bear hug. Surprised, Matthew let out a yelp but giggled softly when he hugged his brother back.

"Bro, you made it! Okay, someone call the newspapers, official best day ever! Haha!" Alfred said, finally releasing his brother who took a deep breathe.

"You wont be saying that, on Christmas." Matthew countered with a smirk.

"Huh? oh yeah! Haha, you're right! Let's go for second best day." Alfred said, with a childish laugh.

"Oh thanks." Matthew said, he might have been more insulted but he knew his brother well, and what he was doing was probably going to be more of an impact then his brother making him pancakes. It was the thought though.

"Seriously though, I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't make it, and I wanted these pancakes of yours so bad!" Alfred said, sitting back down so he could start on his stack of pancakes.

"Why would you think I wouldn't make it?" Matthew asked softly.

"Uhh...I don't know, just thought you wouldn't be able to come." Alfred said, before taking another bite of pancake heaven.

"Alfred, I know we don't hang out all the time, but we are brothers." Matthew said softly.

"I know man, hey I'm just freakin glad you're here now." Alfred smiled happily with some syrup dripping down his chin.

Matthew let out a sigh, but smiled back genuinely happy.

After his breakfast, he took his anti-inflammatories, had his knees tapped up to prevent injury and was well on his way out of the hotel to start on his third day of running. When he stepped out of the hotel a crowd of people waited out front, they waved and cheered his name. He looked out and could see a light dusting snow thicker then yesterday on all the houses. It really felt like Christmas and the cold air was a little intimidating in the morning, but full of pancakes filled with love from his brother and the cheering of so many people it didn't seem that bad.

He stepped out deeper and waved and laughed with the people cheering for him, and offering words of support and encouragement. He saw someone jumping and waving from the back and he thought he recognized the voice. He pushed walked forward and the crowd did their best to move out of the way.

"Missouri?*" He called out in wondered excitement.

"Dad! I'm here!" She said, running up to him with a huge smile.

"Hell yeah you are!" He said with a huge grin, and really gave her appearance a quick scan, it's felt like he hasn't seen her in ages. She had beautiful tan skin with raven black hair, the front was tied in a braid.

"I came to cheer you on, give it your all dad! Don't you dare give up!" She said with a huge grin.

"Haha! No way would I ever give up! I'm the Hero!" He exclaimed proudly. He looked at her once again, she reminded him of the true native American soul that still resonates deep within him. The true free spirit that sparks deep inside his heart.

"Kiku!Let's get this going! I'm so pumped! Thanks Missouri!" He said patting her head softly before meeting Kiku out in the street to start his run.

He started his run, and he felt great, he felt strong. His brother came to see him, he got an awesome breakfast, and an extreme pride boost. The cold air didn't phase him though it nipped at his nose and ears. His running clothes weren't doing too much to keep the cold away but he knew he would be hot in a little bit.

He looked at the people lined up at the sides then noticed that there was a bigger group of runners behind him, that girl Laura was still at the front. He smirked and picked up his pace, Christmas was almost here, there was no time to waste.

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

His whole face was flushed and his body shaking by the time he finished the first portion of his run for the day. Kiku went with a walk with him to cool down properly before he was allowed to shower, redress and get his next meal. He at down and he felt heavy but he could ignore that with some food. it was around 1 in the afternoon when he finished his first part of his run.

"Ciao~" Came the happy and friendly voice of the one and only Feliciano.

"Little dude! What is up!" Alfred asked excited to the cute little guy. He also knew he was going to get an awesome lunch.

"I just came to cheer you up with some food. I hope you like pasta!" He said happily then brought a big dish of pasta out for him.

"Who doesn't like pasta?" Alfred asked with a laugh.

"I'm glad! Ve~ Lovino helped me as well! Big Brother come on out!" Feliciano called to the kitchen.

"Go die you bastard!" Was the curt reply from the kitchen.

"Vee~ It seems he's embarrassed. He was really happy to help though, we both were!"' Feliciano stated with a smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot and pasta will so help me push through the last leg for today." Alfred said, then took his fork to dig in.

At some point Lovino walked out and simply stood by his brother not bothering to look at the American slurping up the pasta. It was rather grotesque but it would be assumed after so much running he would be hungry.

"You eat like a pig." Lovino retorted.

"Cause it's freakin delicious! I mean, you guys make some good stuff!" Alfred said before stuffing his face once again. He was going to tell them that he still wouldn't mind some hamburgers but this was cool too.

"Whatever!" Lovino said, and stormed back off into the kitchen.

"Brother, do you need a hug!" Feliciano yelled after him.

"No way! Gahh!" Was Lovino's retort before he was probably hugged by the happier Italian.

Alfred finished up went to the back to both give the small Italians a hug, at once crushing them both with his happiness. They instantly fell to the floor from the bone crushing hug.

"Oops, sorry guys. Thanks again, hehe." Alfred said, stepping awkwardly out of the kitchen and back to Kiku while one was crying slightly, and the other cursing under his breath.

Alright Kiku let's get this 69.25 mile quota over with!" Alfred beamed happily.

Kiku brought his awesome moped over with his stop watch and stared for a moment to wonder how the man had so much boundless energy. He gave a nod and started him on his last 30 miles for the day.

The group of runners were still there, in fact the group may have gotten bigger which helped keep his spirits up. He smiled and he could feel things coming to a close. It was getting late, the already grey sky was turning darker, he wasn't sure if it was actually night time yet but he had a feeling it was when the street lights turned on.

He wasn't as fast as he thought he was going, but he would make up for it tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

He finally met Kiku at his last rest stop for the night at the hotel. He went straight into his room to shower and then back down to the lobby to eat. He was starving. He sat down and was pleasantly surprised to see a hamburger placed in front of him by known other then Germany. He stared at it long and hard and Germany waited for him to say something or did he just want him to leave.

"Ah..." Germany was about to say something, maybe encourage the other, he was never good at these sort of things.

Suddenly Alfred stood up his bangs hanging in front of his face which made hard to see what expression he was wearing, but he seemed rather serious. Germany wondered if he did something wrong, maybe he insulted Alfred by making a real German burger.

"Alfred-san?" Kiku asked also rather concerned by the mans behavior.

Alfred didn't say anything then turned to Germany who was rather apprehensive at the moment.

"Dude...I think...I love you." Alfred said, before looking up at the German with teary eyes before hugging the taller man.

"Ah! What? ...I don't...what is this?" He asked bewildered and confused suddenly being hugged by the American. Then he had to awkwardly decide if he was going to hug him back. If this was the small, cute Feliciano he might, but Alfred was a man, almost as tall as him. Ludwig just relaxed then and let the other hug him for about 4.2 seconds before he gained some distance from the other.

"Sorry, dude. It's just...it's felt like years since I last had a hamburger." Alfred said patting the other harshly on the shoulder making the man wince. It seemed that since Alfred was becoming tired he didn't have the will to hold back any of his unnatural strength.

"Ja, It would seem so with the way you acted. Ummm...enjoy?" Ludwig said, then let the other blonde enjoy his meal.

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!" Alfred yelled out to Ludwig.

Alfred devoured his burger in a heart beat and though he didn't have any fries, he was plenty satisfied afterwards. Ludwig's burgers, supplied a heafty amount of meat that made up for it. Alfred then looked over to Kiku with a smile.

"Okay, lets get tomorrows plan squared away." Alfred said with a smile.

"Ah, yes we should go over the route before you go to bed then review it in the morning." Kiku said, then pulled out the map of the area. He pointed to the road Alfred should take and the rest stops when he needed them.

"You should be there by the late afternoon, Christmas day." Kiku said then folded up the map.

"Wait! Wait! Afternoon! Kiku no! No, that's not it! Oh Gawd!" Alfred yelled out gaining some attention from the other guests.

Kiku was rather confused by the outburst and stared at the other while shaking. "Wh-what's the matter?"

"I need to be there Christmas morning! Not Afternoon! Alfred said palming his head.

Kiku was confused, he didn't really celebrate Christmas so he didn't know the importance of the times of day. "I'm not sure what the problem is, Alfred-san."

"Dude, y'know you get your presents Christmas morning then spend the rest of the day with your family. That's how I want it. I want to give him his gift in the morning then spend the day together as a family." Alfred breathed out quickly.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Alfred-san I-I didn't know..." Kiku felt terrible and was now noticeably shaking.

"N-No it's not your fault..." Alfred groaned out. "...I should have noticed sooner, but what are we going to go do now?" Alfred asked becoming depressed.

"You don't talk about it and go." A voice rang out beside the two. The scrawny girl with black hair stood there, she had eyebrows that resembled Arthur's.

"Huh Who are you?" Alfred asked confused.

"Marie*, but that's not important. What's important is that you stop thinking about how you messed up and just go." She said again this time with a lighter air about her.

"He can't just go, after he's ran so much already. He needs time to rest." Kiku interjected.

" When I first saw you on Tv. I thought you were a man of action. Are you really going to let this mess you up?" Marie asked with a playful smirk.

" 2 hours." Alfred, said standing up.

"What?" Kiku asked looking up at the other in fright.

"Give me two hours to rest then I'll start again. I will make it for Christmas morning!" Alfred announced.

"Alfred-san that would be too dangerous! Even for a country please reconsider!" Kiku said standing up as well.

"Hey, I have to do something crazy, it's me! I can do it!" He exclaimed.

"But-"

"I still need your help, you've done a ton of stuff for me but I still need you to help me out." Alfred, said smiling at the other.

"Alfred-san, this is..." He sighed. "I'll make some calls. I will schedule you some small rest stops along the way...somehow. Go get some rest, I'll call you back in two hours."

"Dude, I don't how I will repay you but I will. Your truly are my best man." Alfred said giving a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Surprise, there's drama...kind of. Thank you for all the reviews, one more chappie, wonder what's gonna happen! I shouldn't be asking that if I'm the author, anywho!<p>

Thanks again, please review! If you have an Oc, I'll be able to get them in for the next chapter, just a small part though.

*= OC= not mine= the original creators.


	5. Day 4: End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. Sorry that last chapter took so long, I wanted it to come out earlier but god damn my family for wanting to spend so much time with me. DX lol Anyway Happy Holidays, enjoy. Sorry for spelling and Grammar errors. I sadly did this last minute.

* * *

><p>In two hours, Alfred tried to get some sleep, and tried to keep his body feeling strong. I t was hard, his knees were sore beyond all belief. He practically devoured the bottle of anti-inflammatory pills. Sleeping, was rather difficult because he was anxious and excited but his body needed it so badly.<p>

Kiku wasn't fairing too bad on his side though, with a few quick calls he was able to enlist help from some various sources. He called ahead and tried to find open places so Alfred could rest for a while during his all night running trip.

Kiki took a look outside, and could see the light dusting of snow on the ground. This was going to be troublesome because when it actually gets colder in the night, the snow might worsen and become a problem. Breathing in such cold air would be dreadful as well. He really felt worried for his companion.

The two hours remaining were up and Alfred went back into the lobby, he was wearing a warmer running suit and a headband. He looked strong and determined, ready to face death even. It was quite scary.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Arthur finally sat down for the evening to watch a bit more of the news. For some reason, he watched it all through out the day, even though they repeated segments, he always looked forward to seeing Alfred's running form. That breathless smile, with flushed cheeks, and bright hopeful eyes always captured his very soul when he watched.

Thinking back on those thoughts and how he's been watching off and on again just to see when Alfred was running made him blush in embarrassment. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart raced like a cliché love sick school girl. Even though they've been together for so long, this idiot of a man stil made him feel hopelessly in love.

So once again he sat in his comfy arm chair with a cup of tea before he went to bed. He turned the TV on waited for the news station to pan back over to Alfred and how he was doing and what he's accomplished so far.

They went over his miles, the places he passed, the amount of people watching, and the absurd amount of people who joined in as well. It was idiotic, but at the same time very touching.

He knew the news station was coming to a close and was close to just turning off the TV and going to bed already, but suddenly the announcer proclaimed something, and the camera flashed to the hotel building.

The doors opened and out came Alfred, clad in uniform and Kiku trailing behind with his coat and long scarf. He was pointing out the route and some directions to Alfred who had the look of out most concentration on his face.

Arthur couldn't help but whisper. "What is that oaf doing?"

He was worried, if Alfred was thinking of running anymore Arthur was going to get in his car, and drive down to stop the lunatic in his tracks. Even a nation as strong as America had its limits, and Alfred was testing his. It worried Arthur greatly.

Alfred starting running off and the cameraman rushed to Kiku, asking why the man was running now.

Kiku stuttered when the camera was shoved in his face, but answered calmly. "Th-there was a miscalculation, if he wants to get to the place in time he needs to run the entire night."

Arthur scowled and felt his overpowering nagging urges. He was about ready to get up when he heard his name on the television.

Kiku was looking at the screen and addressing him by his name. "Arthur-san, please, if you're watching this, stay at home. This is important to Alfred-san so please."

The camera was asking who this Arthur person was but Kiku turned around to get his moped and zoomed off.

After hearing Kiku's message and being the respectful gentleman that Arthur was, he obliged by plopping down into his seat again. He was scowling, his brow furrowed as he looked out his now frosting window.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Alfred had 69.25 miles left until he completed his 277 mile journey. He had a whole night a small portion of the morning to complete it. He had a break every 10 miles to wrap his knees and give him so warm food, change his work out attire if he sweat in too much or the damp air made it heavy.

He was all by himself starting the run, there were no people cheering on the sidelines for him now. His body felt weak, but he had to keep going and push himself. It was lonely running in the dark with only the street lights to guide you. There weren't many people out or cars, everyone was inside with their families.

Each breathe hurt his lungs and every exhale seemed to make the illusion of a giant puff of smoke escaping his lips. He chuckled to himself at how hard this actually was. Man was this going to suck, but he had to do it, no...he never had to do it. He wanted to...he wanted to prove he could do it, that he'd do anything for the one special person.

The first 10 miles came to a close soon and he found himself looking at the cute little Liechtenstein and he big brother Switzerland. They were there with a small portable table and chair.

" Here you go America, good luck with your run. I know you can do it." Liechtenstein, said with a kind smile holding out a small cup of hot cocoa.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." Switzerland, said glaring.

"Thanks, I will with your help." Alfred said, to Liechtenstein, ignoring Switzerland.

"Alfred-san do you need any new clothes, are you cold at all?" Kiku asked.

"No dude, i'm fine right now, and this hot cocoa hit the spot!" Alfred said with a grin.

"Ok, start with an easy walk then jog, then you can run." Kiku said.

"Sounds like a plan man!" Alfred said, happily before setting down the now empty cup. "Thanks you two for coming! Merry Christmas!"

Alfred began his slow process of re warming up, it was only a couple minutes though before he started running.

In the middle of his second set of 10 miles Alfred noticed more people were starting to watch him again from the sides. He guessed the news station informed people he was running again. They were groggy but cheered his name with smiles on their wind chilled faces. It was touching how they still would go out of their way to do that for him.

He got to his second stop and found Poland and Lithuania there with smiles on their faces. This time it was a store they were able to go inside of. Alfred got a bathroom break and some water from Lithuania. Sadly he was forced to wear a new running outfit made by Poland who, decided that Santa looking outfit was the best look for Alfred.

Alfred grumbled but his other outfit was weighted down by the cold snow that melted on it and soaked in. He did agree it looked good on him though when he saw himself in the mirror. He thanked the two and ran of again to start his third set of 10 mile running.

He noticed that yet again, more people were there on the sidelines and even the usual runners were right behind him too. He looked back and he saw their smiling faces, and he knew they had so much faith in him. He could see that more news stations were now getting involved, and were watching him and the crowd.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Arthur watched, clearly irked and was ready to get up and go find Alfred. He couldn't though, this did seem really important and if Kiku asked him to stay put it must be really serious.

The Television stopped watching Alfred, which made Arthur click his tongue in annoyance. It panned over to some people cheering, then to a tall, pale man with glasses.

"Hey, my names Justin, I just wanted to shout out to Alfred! You've got a little more so keep going strong!" The people around Justin cheered as well.

Next they showed a girl around 16 in age with brown hair. She waved to the camera, then they asked if she had anything to say. "Oh! Haha! Yeah! I've got a feeling this going to turn out really hot! Keep it up Alfred!"

The camera man was slightly confused so he went to the other people.

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Alfred finished with thirty miles, and it was a little past 1 in the morning. They were allowed into a small hotel lobby to rest for a couple minutes. He was sweating, and his eyes didn't seem to be focusing correctly. He walked where Kiku led him and sat down as Kiku started to wrap his knees. He took some water slowly.

"Man~ This is tough!" Alfred whined out.

"You're doing well Alfred-san please don't give up." Kiku said softly.

"Haha, who said anything about giving up?" Alfred asked with a cocky grin.

"Are you sore or tight?" Kiku asked when he stood up.

"Huh, yeah just a little around my neck and my back is kind of knotting up, but I got it dude, don't worry." He said, with a weak smile.

"One moment..." Kiku then walked further into the lobby around the corner, then came back around the corner dragging a semi-sleeping Heracles.

"Hey dude! Good to see yah!" Alfred said loudly so as to wake the other up.

Heracles blinked his eyes open then stared at Alfred for a moment. "ohh...yes, nice to see you." He said softly.

"Umm...Heracles-san, could you help Alfred with his back?" Kiku asked sheepishly.

Heracles gave a nod then walked over to Alfred placing two big, strong and heavy hands on Alfred's shoulders.

"Ah, dude? Be careful." Alfred said, a bit scared. Though Heracles was a sleepy and soft spoken individual, he was built like a god.

Suddenly Alfred was lifted up and squeezed tightly, he gasped then let out a sigh as multiple cracks and pops from his back were heard. He felt stretched out like a noodle and leaned limply in Heracles' arms.

He was placed in his seat again, and Heracles stretched his neck out a bit. When he was finished he instantly fell asleep in the chair next to Alfred's.

"I feel, like a new man." Alfred commented with a sigh.

"That's good, we should start soon. We can start walking again, please warm up properly all the way this time." Kiku said as the two made their way out back into the lightly snowing night sky.

"I will I will! Haha." Alfred smiled and gave Kiku a pat on the back as they started walking along the sidewalk.

He picked up his pace then after a few minutes went back into a strong run, for his fourth set of 10 miles. Thankfully with Heracles' help, he felt much stronger and confident about the rest of the run then before.

By the time he finished it was almost 3 in the morning. He had about 30 more miles to complete, and though he was dead tired he felt strong.

At this rest stop he got another bathroom break with some water courtesy of the Nordics. Alfred talked to Kiku into letting him run the last 30 in on go but Kiku denied him. They compromised for 20, he would run the next 20 miles straight but he had to be careful and slow about. Alfred smiled because he got what he wanted for the most part and started on his next leg of the run.

The streets wee littered with people and news stations, a mob of people were running behind along with him and the cheering went on non-stop. So what if his legs were shaking? He could do this, he could run on Christmas spirit, even though his stomach was tensing and knotting up every time he tried to take a deep breath.

He pushed on through the pain and the next 20 miles went off quite well despite his disappointment in the time it took him to do it all in. It was close to 6 am when he got to the next rest stop which was again a small portable table and chair.

He sat down and started to rub his stomach, his legs were twitching badly.

"Here you go comrade, take this to ease you down a bit." Came a thick Russian accent.

Alfred was handed a red plastic cup, and he didn't bother to look at it or the person who gave it to him. He took a big gulp and swallowed with out even thinking about. Then it hit him.

"VODKA?" He yelled in surprise and horror.

"Da? It helps?" Ivan asked tilting his head with a small smile.

"Dude...why are you? Man, why would you think...ugh!" Alfred couldn't form a complete sentence but he did notice how his belly felt, warm, a nice warm.

He took the cup, and hesitantly took another sip.

"It's good, da?" Ivan asked leaning closer to Alfred.

"I-It's not too bad." Alfred admitted as his body started to loosen up.

"One more gulp should do it." Ivan said with a growing grin.

Alfred did just that and took another gulp, swallowing it down. It kind of burned but it made his body tingle ever so slightly.

"Hey man, that actually helped. Thanks." Alfred, said as he stood back up, he leaned to the side a bit, but it could have been from all the stress his body has been going through rather then the alcohol.

He started jogging again and he could feel that his body did feel more relaxed and even warm. While he was running it hit him. He had a little less then 10 miles to go before he saw Arthur. He could see in the clouds that the sun was trying to shine its rays through.

It was literally Christmas morning, with snow on the ground with him dressed in some red suit running to his favorite brit. God, was this perfect, this was more then perfect.

"I'M COMING!" Alfred said running off in full speed leaving all the other runners behind and the people cheering in a blur.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Arthur was bundled up in the arm chair with a blanket trying to stay awake as he watched the television on Alfred's run. He was nearly asleep until he heard Alfred scream, "I'm coming!" at the top of his lungs. Arthur looked closely at the screen to see Alfred sprinting wildly with the stupidest grin on his face.

Arthur groaned at the childish, and freakish nature of the man he loved. Honestly, he was unstoppable, the git.

Then something hit him, that he hadn't thought of. Alfred was coming to his house, the camera's and the GIANT crowd of people were following Alfred, which meant...they were all going to be outside his house...

"Bullocks..." Arthur muttered.

He watched the television though and he could start to see familiar signs, familiar buildings. Alfred was getting closer. Arthur noticed familiar schools, stores, and parks. He stared at Alfred, his anxiety and excitement mounting. He didn't know what time it was nor did he care, he just watched as if Alfred could someone how feel him.

He was getting close, street names and houses Arthur's visited were becoming more familiar and closer to home. His heart was beating rapidly. He then got nervous and looked at what he was wearing. Pajamas? He couldn't open the door wearing this, there were probably people watching.

Arthur quickly ran upstairs to get on something more suitable. He checked his outfits for what was nice but not too nice. He had to look casual. He found a simple red sweater and some black pants. After getting dressed he ran back downs stairs and looked at the television. Alfred was on a familiar street.

He was turning down another familiar street, then another one. The man was charging like his life depended on it, the cameraman made sure people knew by zooming in on Alfred's beautiful face to see the sweat rolling down his neck.

Arthur blushed and he thought that, it actually looked a bit sexy. Only a little.

Alfred finally turned down another street, Arthur's street. Arthur could bet he could see Alfred from his window right now, his heart almost stopped. This was all too much and he had no idea what was going on! He quickly turned the TV off, he turned the christmas tree lights on and decided to wait in his arm chair in silence.

He gulped.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

…

5...

4...

3...

A loud banging coming from his front door shocked and almost made Arthur fall out of his seat. He scrambled to the door, he took a deep breath and opened it to see Alfred standing before him. He was panting but still smiling.

"H-Hello Alfred." Arthur said, cursing himself for muttering.

"A-Artie...I..." Alfred took a step forward, but fell on his face.

"Alfred?" Arthur yelled out worriedly and knelt down beside the man. He looked up to see the crowd of people start making their way down towards his house and became anxious. "Come on love, lets get inside."

"Wait, t-take this first." Alfred, still laying on the ground held up a letter to Arthur.

"What's this? Can't it wait, till we-"

"No! J-just read it..." Alfred then seemed to had fallen asleep.

Arthur opened the letter and looked to see that it was from Alfred.

_Dear Artie,_

_Okay, I'm writing this the first day of my run marathon, thing. I'm running 277 to be with you for Christmas day. I bet you're wondering why._

_Well I like to do things differently than most people, I wanted to make this Christmas special, something you'd never forget...dude if you ever forgot this day I would never forgive you! That would be so mean! I don't think you will, not even when you're on your death bed...oh man...I don't want to think about that._

_Anyway, Arthur, we've been together for so long, I've always loved you...more then anyone or anything...even my own body. I will do anything for you, I really would, I hope this run proves that,if only a little. Arthur, you put up with how loud and obnoxious I am, and I love you so much for that. There have been times when I thought you would leave me, sometimes I wish you would because I was being such a pain in the ass it didn't seem fair._

_I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I'm super lucky. I've found someone who loves me and I want to keep you forever. _(scribbles out a few lines after this.)_ Arthur...I want to..._(the rest is scribbled out)

_Fuck it!_

_WILL YOU MARRY ME? _

_Love, hopefully your future husband, Alfred F. Jones._

Arthur was crying and laughing at the same time, as he read the letter. He was blushing darkly, and he covered his face with one hand as he held the letter in the other to keep reading it. He didn't noticed Alfred start to limply stagger up to get on one knee, and he didn't notice him pull out a small box.

"Arthur..." Afred whispered.

Arthur looked to stare into deep blue orbs. He didn't pay attention to the news stations or the crowd of people filling up his whole street. He stared at those beautiful sky blue eyes, then at the box that held a simple silver ring.

"Alfred...you..."

"Merry Christmas Artie." Alfred said with a small smile.

"You git." Arthur grabbed Alfred by the collar and pulled Alfred into a deep kiss. A roar came from the crowd and cheering could be heard all around the two, but they couldn't hear a single sound.

"Of cousre , I'll marry you." Arthur said, trying not to cry more then he already has.

Alfred could only hear those words, and nothing else around him. He smiled and kissed Arthur again.

* * *

><p>Done, review kay?<p> 


End file.
